The invention relates to a method of and to an apparatus for regulating the tension of warp threads.
West German Utility Model No. 82 22 751 discloses an apparatus for regulating the tension of warp threads. The cloth beam and/or the warp beam of this apparatus is driven by a hydraulic stepping motor which receives stepping instructions by way of a computer-controlled regulating mechanism. Here, the tension of the warp threads is considered in addition to the change in diameter of the bands of goods coiled on the cloth beam and warp beam, respectively. This known procedure renders it possible to regulate the tension of warp threads so as to ensure a constant pull. The type of weave of the fabric is not taken into account.
Published West German patent applications Nos. 33 41 238 and 34 35 391 contain proposals to regulate the tension of warp threads by means of program-controlled stepping motors. Here, the density of the weft threads is considered in the stepping instructions.